Nagase
Nagase (ナガセ, Nagase, also written as 流星) is a video game character who was introduced in SNK Playmore's fighting game The King of Fighters Maximum Impact 2, part of The King of Fighters series. Her normal model is based upon the design found on a honey bee while her Another outfit's motif of frogs is another instance of ninja being associated with these animals in fiction. Nagase was created to "fit the times" and adjust to the newer tone of the sequel's approach for story telling. She was taken from one of Falcoon's old sketches and is in Ureshino's words, "a very Falcoon design". Her namesake is another way of writing an item found in the Machine Robo: Revenge of Cronos anime. Compared to other characters in the series, Nagase is referred to as the "new modern" female character, due to her expertise with computers and her overall aloofness to her benefactors. She is voiced by Ryoko Tanifuji and Kristen Erdman. __TOC__ Story Nagase is an N-Type Enforced Human transformed by one of Addes's sub-syndicates, Belphegor. Her battle abilities are thanks to a Battle Disc System (where she saves and collects data about fighters) and her genetically enhanced strength. Nagase is an arrogant and insolent young girl who doesn't care to be loyal to Jivatma or any of Addes. The only reason Nagase fights under Jivatma's orders is to test the limits of her own power. Personality Brash little kid, Nagase thinks high of herself because of her abilities. She despises "pretty boys" like Kyo Kusanagi and Rock Howard and likes older men like Duke and Geese Howard. She also despises Mai Shiranui who Nagase doesn`t consider as a true ninja female and officially Nagase defeats Mai, she also becomes Kula Diamond`s rival, due to the fact they have opposing powers (Kula uses ice-based attacks, and Nagase wields fire) and both are engineered as human weapons. Powers *'Superhuman Strength' - Addes alterated her genetics to enhance her strength to superhuman levels. *'Superhuman Speed' - Nagase is extremely fast, to the point of creating a mirror image while using her Desperation Move. *'Fire Projectile' - Nagase can send a projectile of fire that goes bouncing toward the enemy. *'Fire Attacks' - Nagase can infuse her attacks with fire to add extra damage. *'Bonebreaking Taijutsu' - Nagase can use specific hand-to-hand fighting skills, grabs and acrobatic moves to break the bones of her opponents. *'Invisibility' - Nagase can become invisible at will. *'Teleport' - Nagase can teleport to short distances. *'Bunshin' - Nagase can create a mirror image of herself and attack her opponent from both sides. Fighting Style Nagase's moves and techniques are almost all taken from Hanzo Hattori (who is a secret character in KOF MI2) with the exception of a set of counter-attack styled Desperation Moves. She possesses all of Hanzo's signature attacks, including his bouncing fire balls, aerial shuriken throws, teleporting attacks, invisibility and Hanzo's infamous ninja pile driver, the Shrike Dash. In the same game Hanzo possesses a move list almost identical to Nagase's sans the addition of 2 new special attacks and a "shuffling" of Desperation Moves. Game Appearances *KOF: Maximum Impact 2 *KOF Maximum Impact Regulation A *SNK Gal's Open ~Cutey Shot~ - mobile game Trivia * The code names to her shuriken throwing move, Shooting Star, are tongue-in-cheek references to Twinkle Star Sprites. Gallery Image:Nagase another.jpg|Designs for Nagase's Another outfit. Image:Nagase MI2 intro.png|Nagase from the Maximum Impact 2 opening movie. Category:Characters Category:King of Fighters Characters Category:Addes Category:Japanese Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Ninjas